


Let's Go Make Some Noise

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: Five Songs, Five Ficlets [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freddie Mercury (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Miscommunication, Rated for sexual connotations, it's meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Five Songs, Five Ficlets challenge.Fic #2: "This wasn't quite the noise Roger had had in mind when he whispered into his boyfriend's ear..."
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Five Songs, Five Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Let's Go Make Some Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Five Songs, Five Ficlets. I did this challenge in according to how I remembered the rules.  
> \- Put your music player on random  
> \- Write down the first five songs. No repeats of songs, no repeats of bands. Repeats of pairings are okay.  
> \- Assign each song a pairing (or gen) - You can use give each pairing a number then use a random number generator.  
> \- The ficlets don’t have to be based on the title, it can be based on the theme of the song or a lyric inside the song.
> 
> Fic #2:- Manic Monday by The Bangles, "He tells me in his bedroom voice, 'come on honey let's go make some noise'"

Roger was glad now that he'd had a childhood filled with bizarre presents from aunties who never knew how old he was nor cared about what he was interested in, because he's not sure how he'd keep his face so  _ neutral _ otherwise. His eyebrows had risen, and some very wild thoughts had come to his head, when Brian had excused himself for a second and came back with the microphone. Which he then plugged in to their basic, perfunctory recording equipment they used to record for each other on. 

And then understanding came over him and his eyebrows came back down, when Brian pulled out both Red and the acoustic from their stands in the corner of their newly shared bedroom. 

This wasn't quite the  _ noise _ Roger had had in mind when he whispered into his boyfriend's ear just before, but, that was on him. Because Brian was still quite new to this relationship thing, him and Chrissie hadn't got very far with each other, neither had they been very forward with each other, and in Brian's defence, Brian had been trying to talk about a song of his with Freddie but the latter was at that moment far more interested in dragging the guitarist intp the age old debate about astrology he was having with a friend of his. So, you add those things together and you get this:

Brian, in music mode, eagerly passing the acoustic to Roger, their recording equipment at the bottom of Brian's bed ready to go, and Brian's notebook between them by Brian's left. The things they needed for the piece Brian had been wanting to record so that he could listen back and expand on.

Roger accepted the guitar with a smile. "Ready?"

Brian's smile was so bright, how could Roger say no? Sex could wait, they had some really good noise to make right now. “From the top.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bit shorter, this one. But that's the way these things go sometimes.


End file.
